ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 101
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 101: Mount Paradox Three hours had passed since the climactic battle on the rooftop that led to the deaths of Eric and Will. It had been two hours and fifty-seven minutes since they crossed the district border. Surely, they thought, they must be at Mount Paradox by now. It was snowing, with temperatures in the single digits, bordering on negative numbers. "Damn it, why is it so cold?!", Hunter asked, shivering. "Even the flame elemental is cold!", Steven said, cuddling up next to Dallan for warmth. "Why don't you start us a fire?" "I can't!", Hunter said. "They could see the light, or smell the fire, or see the burn marks." "Then help us!", Dallan said. "We're freezing our asses off here!" Hunter sighed. It's going to be a long day., he thought to himself. "Hey, what's that?", Steven asked. "Is that a volcano?" Hunter, Steven, and Dallan all looked to see a volcano with what looked like bullet train cars sticking out. However, they were, in fact, not bullet train cars, but hallways from a larger building that was mostly built inside the volcano. "Is that...", Hunter asked, "...Mount Paradox?" 101: MOUNT PARADOX "A volcano?", Dallan asked. "In this cold-ass environment? Must be why they named it Mount Paradox." Suddenly, Dallan sneezed. Hunter and Steven quickly covered Dallan's mouth, trying not to attract attention. "The Elemental Eliminator doesn't know we're here!", Hunter whispered. "Don't alert him to our presence!" The Elemental Eliminator's ship moved ever so slowly, at less than 10 kilometers per hour. Two sentries (which stood at a footless 11', and were decorated in such a way that they resembled actual sarcophaguses), noticing the Elemental Eliminator's ship, flew over. "Is it you, 0-008?", one of them asked. "Aye, tis me, ye blind fucks.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Four bodies, four captured, three stowaways. Ah trust ye kin deal wi' th' stowaways?" "They shall be dealt with.", the other sentry said, bowing. "Master 0-008..." Suddenly, a giant door opened up in the side of the volcano. As the Elemental Eliminator's ship flew inside, the two sentries flew to the back, where Hunter, Steven, and Dallan lay in wait. "Get your hands up in the air!", the sentries shouted, both pointing their staffs (equipped with 3D Hologram Weapon Manifestation Devices — 3DHWMD, sometimes simply HWMD — which could form any weapon with a thought) at the three elementals. The three elementals threw their hands into the air. "Quick question, before you kill us...", Hunter said, "...are you two built with some kind of heater?" "We are equipped with antifreeze.", one of the sentries said. "Nothing of use for you three elementals, if you wish to seek protection from the elements, which I assume you do, since you asked." "Damn it.", Dallan said. "Guess that means you're of no use to us.", Steven said. The sentry that answered Hunter's question raised his staff like a baseball bat and swatted the three elementals, knocking them all off the back of the Elemental Eliminator's ship, sending them falling 20 meters to the snow-covered ground. The door in the side of the volcano closed. "Well then...", one of the sentries said. "I guess if you wish to see your friends again, you will have to do so in the afterlife." "We'll see.", Hunter said. ~*~*~*~* The back door in the Elemental Eliminator's ship opened. The four elemental prisons holding the four imprisoned elementals floated into what appeared to be a giant lobby, with a domed ceiling and a magma fountain. There were hallways in all directions, leading to all sorts of labs. Plain as day, Aaron could see a lab with a dead body on a stretcher. Suddenly, several scientists walked up to it, inserted several catheters into it, and began to harvest blood from it. That must be how they're getting the elemental blood!, Aaron thought. This isn't good! I have to break out '''now'!'' "A'richt, Spartacus, th' bodies ur duin fur harvest 'n' th' captives ur duin fur th' tour.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Good, good.", a voice said. Aaron turned his head to see a man standing at about 8'3", with spiky white-gray hair and a blue one-armed trench coat. "Hello, elementals.", the man said. "My name is Spartacus, alpha subject and namesake of Project SPARTACUS. I am also the head of the five Chairmen of the Anti-Elemental Organization. Do you wish to meet the other four?" "Not really.", Kevin said. "Too bad!", Spartacus shouted, snapping and pointing at Kevin. "Welcome to Tour de Death!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff